Gift
by MoodyStargazer
Summary: Christmas is in a few hours, and Arthur has not found the perfect gift for his boyfriend of two months. UK/Romano


**Author's Note**: Hello there, Gem! I hope you do enjoy this fanfic, sweetie! I tried my best!

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: UK/Romano**

_**Merry Christmas, Gem!**_

**++Gift++**

It had been two months. The road to getting together had been tough, but the Briton had managed to say those sweet three words to his beloved, even if Arthur had screamed the phrase angrily. The day that he had confessed, they were arguing. Arthur could no longer remember what the argument had been about. In a way, he wished he could remember, so that he could thank whatever made them argue. The day made his feelings overflow enough to let him declare his affections for the Italian, who reciprocated his feelings with a heated kiss.

After that, they were certainly more loving, even if it was awkward and sometimes they got into sarcastic exchanges, testing each other's wit. Even if they had confessed to each other and they were a loving couple, Lovino would not openly display his affection. Then again, Arthur was the same. If one saw them at first glance, one would doubt that anything had changed, except perhaps for the fact that Lovino was no longer intimidated by the Briton anymore.

But if one were very observant, they would catch the sneaky glances of affection they shot at each other. And sometimes, while they walked together to their shared apartment, one would either see the Italian reach hesitantly to hold the other's hand (the other would certainly have a "dere-dere moment" and hug his partner) or one would see the Briton lock their arms together in a way similar to how one would imagine an English nobleman holding his lady's arm.

Now at home after the two slow yet wonderful months, in the morning of Christmas Eve, Arthur was wondering what to do for Christmas. It was not as if he cared much for Christmas or preparing for the event. It was already a tradition he had memorized. He would always go to the American's Christmas Party. Or if he could not attend, he would spend it with his brothers and sister. But the second option was rare. It only occurred twice in his lifetime.

But now that he had Lovino with him… He had to make sure he would give him a gift. It was common sense; he had to think things through now. He did not want to mess up with the grumpy Italian.

It seemed that the Italian did not have too many interests, though. He always heard these words come out of his lips: Armani, Gucci, Ferrari… All of those were expensive clothing brands. If the British man offered his own styles, he was sure to get reject or a disappointed look. Then again, there were those tomatoes he could always try to buy (steal) from Antonio. But he wanted his gift to be special. He was sure that Feliciano, Lovino's brother, would have something tomato-related already prepared for him.

Other than that, he had no idea of what to buy.

…There was only a few hours away before Christmas Eve dinner.

_He had every right to start freaking out._

His eyes roamed around the cozy living room of their apartment. The tree had already been set up (mostly by Arthur, since he saw that his boyfriend was clumsy with most things), and the lights were all around the ceiling. It looked beautiful and nice if one were to turn off the lights. The dark blue ceiling and the rainbow Christmas lights would recreate a dark sky.

He looked everywhere. The snow globes, the television, the lights, the tree, the coffee table, the pillows, the couch, the phone…

Nothing would give him an idea…

_**++ An Hour Later ++**_

His idea had come to him like lightning! What better idea than to ask those who were close to Lovino about what the Italian would like? The arrogant gentleman laughed as he picked up the phone and began to dial a number.

'_I will get the perfect gift!_' He thought determinedly as he waited for someone to respond.

Soon enough, he received a cheerful "_Hola_!" from a certain Spaniard. The Englishman did not like him very much, but the Spaniard was like a brother to the Italian. The Briton supposed Antonio would know what Lovino would like.

"Hello, Antonio." Arthur said dryly. "Listen, I want to ask you something."

"Sure! Just give me a sec, _si_?" The Briton could not help but to be relieved. He would not have to coax the Spaniard into talking. He seemed nice enough today. The way Antonio acted around him always changed constantly. He was glad that he decided to be kind-

"Fran! Hold this for me,_ por favor (please)_! I have to get something from the stove."

**_Shite_****.**

Arthur had the urge to hit his head against the wall as hard as he could. How could have he forgotten that Francis and Antonio lived together now!?

"_Oui_. _Bonjour_? Who's this?" The French man questioned, his accent making the 'th' sound vaguely like a 'z' sound.

The Briton should just hang up now… Before he sours his own mood… Before he starts arguing…

"Arthur. What, didn't Antonio tell you it was me?" He said sarcastically.

Too late.

The two began to bicker, just like always. Soon enough, it escalated to the point Arthur blurted out his dilemma to the Frenchman. He expected lots of teasing, but instead he got a quiet "hmmm".

"So you want to get something for the little Lovino, hmm?" Arthur sighed. He might as well get some idea from Francis. He had been there for Lovino, just like Antonio had been.

"Yes, I established that already!" He hissed. He did not have so much time!

"Oooh, I know!"

Arthur's hopes soared to the sky.

"A d****, made of-"

The Briton hung up.

He was going to stop Francis right** there**.

He should have known he was going to suggest something sexual.

With a heated face, the Briton picked up the phone again and began to dial another number.

* * *

"A present for my-a _fratello_, Lovino!? I bought him a tomato watch! It's really-a cool! It should get him more bellas, no offense to yo-you, of course, Arthur, but-"

_Blah blah blah_. Arthur sighed. Feliciano was always the one to be very talkative.

"Yes, that is very nice Feliciano, however, I am wondering if you have an idea of what he might like." The Briton said politely.

"... I know! Pasta! He likes pasta!"

"... Pasta?"

"Si! Pasta, pasta, pasta~!"

"..."

Arthur slowly put the phone down.

* * *

"Is he interested in miniature figures, Arthur-kun? I can give you a tutorial of ten hours-"

"There is no time!"

Well, Kiku was no help at all.

* * *

"Toys!"

"Peter, I was not calling you! I was calling Tino!" Arthur was not sure of why exactly Peter was over at Berwald and Tino's but... he could always try again in a few minutes.

* * *

"How about a cake? The hero can help you bake one!"

"Is everyone suddenly at Tino's?" Arthur deadpanned. Why was Alfred answering?! "And how did you know I was calling to ask for an opinion! I never said _anything_!"

"You are just that predictable, Artie!"

"Sod off!"

* * *

"Get him a panda plush. Those are so cute! But maybe Opium doesn't know cute."

"Why are you answering Leon's phone!?" Yao just had to answer for the Hong Konger, didn't he? Arthur gladly hung up on him too.

* * *

"Marry him, marry him, marry him."

Okay, so maybe he was getting desperate by calling Natalya.

* * *

"Tell him to become one. Use a pipe too. Those help, da?"

Arthur screamed and threw the phone across the room. Had he really become so desperate that **_he had not remembered he was terrified of Ivan_**?

* * *

Arthur was sure he had called everyone he knew. He was also sure that he only had two hours before Lovino came home.

This was not good.

**_Not good at all._**

The Briton hurried to the kitchen.

Maybe Feliciano would be right!? He could always attempt at that pasta thing! It was not going to be that hard!

He laughed as he opened the cabinet doors. '_Perfect. I have all of the ingredients._'

Soon enough, he was dropping vegetables and pasta noodles back and forth in the stove and in the sink...

**_BOOM!_**

...

...

...

The Briton slowly smiled as he wiped off the soot from his face and picked himself up the floor. He had been thrown against a wall by the explosion of tomato sauce and pasta.

An hour left, and Arthur was sure he did not know how to cook yet. Not even love would make that miracle for him. That only worked on French frogs, he thought bitterly as he dedicated himself to wiping the floor for the next thirty minutes.

**++ Ten PM ++**

The Briton could hear Lovino's steps outside. He was sitting in the living room, just like before. But now, he was definitely defeated.

He had wasted his time on those calls.

He had wasted his time on his cooking.

No gift in his hands yet.

"... open up! Are you asleep!?" Arthur was shaken out of his thoughts with that. He made his way to the door and opened it for his Italian boyfriend. He would might as well face him with some dignity.

"Hello, love. You are just in time." The Briton said as an exhausted Lovino waddled inside and stumbled over to the couch. He could not help but feel guilty. While the Briton had been lazing around, the Italian did not have a break nowadays. He should have bought that gift a week before...

"I only made it because I ran. That fucking _bastardo_ didn't let me go on time." The Italian complained as he laid on the soft fabric. He narrowed his eyes as he saw that Arthur was still standing on the doorway. "Are you going out, or what?"

"No." He closed the door and went to join Lovino on the couch. "That bloody git will hear me out when I see him again." He huffed.

"That idiota already got what he deserved. He got dumped by his girlfriend. He said it was his _sorella_, but everyone could see through his lies." The Italian sneered.

Arthur smiled amused. "Now, now, what if it was his sister? That is the only girl I see that would love that wanker." The two shared a laugh before it was quiet again. It was a comfortable kind of quiet, nicely enough. They were never uncomfortable around each other.

"Hey... Um..." Arthur turned to Lovino, who was blushing, much to the Briton's surprise. Then, he watched as the Italian pulled out a wrapped present from his backpack.

'_He bought me a gift?!_' The Briton stared back with wide eyes as the Italian placed the gift on his lap. "... Merry Christmas, you bastard..." Lovino muttered, looking away.

Arthur also looked away, but for a different reason. "Lovino, I... I apologise. I..."

The Italian turned his face to see the blond one falter. He frowned. "You don't like it? But yo-you haven't even unwrapped it yet!"

"No! It is not that at all!" Arthur reassured him, facing him again. He quickly looked down, reddening. "I didn't..." Lovino couldn't hear the next part. Arthur had mumbled.

"What?"

"I did not buy you a gift! I wanted to get you a special gift and I cocked up by calling those gits for ideas, and then I a-attempted to cook, but it just exploded on my face and one of the pots almost broke the window-!"

He was stopped by a quick sweet kiss.

Much to Arthur's surprise, Lovino was not angry at all. He simply looked calm as he asked,

"Why don't you stop complicating things, and start to cook, dammit?"


End file.
